Skorupi and I
by BaconBoy23
Summary: A boys dreams of becoming a star Pokémon trainer and following in his fathers prestige footsteps are squashed by Professor Birch's running out of starter Pokémon, however his Dad, the champion of the far off Ohmato region, has a special surprise for him!
1. Chapter 1

LITTLEROOT TOWN - HOENN | 2053

I sit at the edge of the bed, tears rolling down my cheeks. My mother keeps on consoling me, but none of it is sinking in. My dreams are ruined, and no one can fix it.

I look in the mirror, and see a 10 year old boy with scruffy blonde hair and reddened eyes looking back. He holds in his hands a small purple hat, which has some dust on it. I wipe the dust off, and it reveals a small Pokéball shape. Tears well up again, and droplets land on the purple cap.

"Now now, sweetheart, it'll be okay.." my mother says gently, kissing my forehead. She too has a sense of sadness in her tone of voice.

"But we travveled so far to get here, to Littleroot..." I whimper, looking out the window at the bustling town. It had developed an awful lot ever since my Father had came here many years ago. At least, that's what he told us. All I had wanted to do was follow in my fathers footsteps, the champion of the Ohmato region, and become the best ever pokemon trainer.

But no...

Professor Birch has ran out of starter Pokémon, which means I am legally not allowed to become a trainer. This means all my hopes and dreams of becoming just like my father have been squashed, just like that.

A knock was heard on the door.

A big, muscely man entered. He held something behind his back, and smiled at me. I looked at him with sorrowful eyes, but he just smiled back.

"Felix..! I have a suprise for you!" My father called, as he walked slowly toward me. My father always knows how to make me laugh, and my mother always knows how to console me. My father creeps over in a comical fasion, which brings me to a slight giggle.

"Close your eyes!" He says, chuckling. My mother gasps, when she catches a glimpse of whats behind my fathers back. I obediantly close my eyes.

"Put out your hand!" He further says, trying to contain his excitement. I put out my hand.

I feel something spherical and cold in my hand. I try and work out what it could be when...

"Oh my gosh!" I yell, as I see the pristiline Pokéball sitting in the palm of my hand. "I- I got a Pokémon?!"

My father nods. "I made some exceptions with the Hoenn Pokémon League. I know the champion, we're actually quite good friends. He doesn't mind, especially as you're my special boy." He says sweetle, ruffling my hair.

"I can finally become a trainer!" I say, putting my cap on my head and holding my Pokéball close to my heart. Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. "Dad.. can I let this.. I mean, my, Pokémon out?" I say, giddy with excitment. I still don't know what Pokémon is in this ball!

"Why, of course!" He smiles. He clears away a desk, and makes some space in the hotel room. "Go for it!"

I throw my Pokéball at the ground, and it suddenly opens. A small, purple scoprion stands there, smiling innocently at me.

"Skorupi!" He chirps excitedly. He crawls around my feet, and jumps up on the bed.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you!" I say.


	2. Chapter 2

LITTLEROOT TOWN - HOENN | 2053

Packing my purple rucksack, I cant stop moving due to the excitement rushing through my body. I put in my journal, my water bottle and some snacks for my journey ahead. I also put all my Pokédollars allowance in there. I then adjust my hat onto my Blonde hair, and turn to face my parents.

"I couldn't be more proud!" My mother says encouragingly, hugging me and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"My own son, becoming a Pokémon trainer! I will look back on this moment for all my days." My father says, patting my back and giving me a hug.

We all walk out of the hotel together. The bustling town of Littleroot sure had grown, according to father. It used to consit of just a few houses, apparently.

"Ah, up there!" My mother points at the signpost. '101' shines brightly. A little message reads below it. 'Good luck to all Pokémon trainers, beggining their journeys!' It reads. I smile at the sign, knowing that it now includes me!

Our family traverse through the town, passing by many small shops and houses. The trees of route 101 stand infront of us.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye!" My father says, smiling.

"Now, honey, if you ever get lost or worried, just return to the nearest Pokécentre, and we will come collect you." She says, smiling with a hint of worry.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" I say, waving and smiling.

"Oh, Felix, don't forget this!" Father says, handing me a rectangular red machine. "It's a Pokédex! It will record all of your Pokémon, and will tell you about every one you see!" He says, waving.

I smile, and wave my final goodbye.

ROUTE 101 - HOENN | 2053

And with Pokéball in hand, I walk onto the route. It feels exhillerating, as this one step fills my body with some much excitement, nervousness and pleasure at the same time!

Clutching my Pokéball, I walk into the grass. I look around, and spot a wild Zigzagoon. With a small gasp, I tenderly approach it.

I throw my Pokéball at that grass, and Skorupi appears, smiling and playing with its tail. I chuckle.

The Zigzagoon spots us, and he takes an aggressive stance!

"Alright, Skorupi, lets do this!" I say, encouragingly. "Skorupi, use Leer!" I command, pointing my finger at the Zigzagoon.

"Skorupi!" Skorupi says, and begins to leer the Zigzagoon. The zigzagoon quivers in fright, and then lashes at Skorupi with a scratch.

"Dodge it, Skorupi!" I say. However, Skorupis speed stat isn't the greatest, and he _just _manages to dodge it. His defense stat is the greatest though, so it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Now, Skorupi, use Poison Sting!" I say, pointing at Zigzagoons tail. Skorupi spins around, and unleashs an amazing stinger at the Zigzagoons tail. The Zigzagoon jumps up in shock, and looks at its pained tail. "Now bite it, Skorupi!" I yell. Skorupi pounces on the unsuspecting Zigzagoon, and bites its back. The Zigzagoon walks around unsteadily, and collapses in a fainted position.

"Now would be a great time to catch it!" I think. "But... I don't have any Pokéballs.." I say, dissapointedly. However, I check my back pocket.

A glistening Pokéball lays in my back pocket.

"Ah, dad must have put it in when he hugged me!" I smile, sighing with relief. I throw the Pokéball at the Zigzagoon, and with 3 shakes of the ball, followed by a tense moment of waiting, the Zigzagoon is caught!

"Yayyy!" I yell, running to the Pokéball. "Well done, Skorupi!" I say, smiling. I lift him up on my shoulder, and giggle. I place Zigzagoons Pokéball into my bag, and continue walking.

However, in my path stands an attractive, black haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3

ROUTE 101 - HOENN | 2053

The girl stands there, Pokéball in hand, staring at the wurmple. She throws the Pokéball at the patch of grass infront of them Wurmple, and an exotic black dog-like Pokémon stands there. She proceeds to battle with the Wurmple, whilst I get my Pokédex out.

I point the Pokédex at the girl's Pokémon, and it makes a whirring noise.

"Zorua, the 'tricky fox' Pokémon. Zorua is a dark type. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. This Pokémon is native to Unova." The Pokédex says. It then closes down, with another whirring noise.

The Zorua proceeds to bite the Wurmple, whilst the Wurmple counters that with a string shot. The Zorua shakes the string off though, and lands a night slash on the Wurmple with relative ease. Whilst the Wurmple collapses to the ground, the girl throws a Pokéball, which then proceeds to catch it.

She picks up the Wurmple's Pokéball, and places it in her satchel. She then turns to face the exit of Route 101, and begins to walk to Oldale Town.

I continue to plod down the route, scouring the grass for any sightings of Pokémon. I quickly spot another dog like Pokémon, but this doesn't look like the girl's Zorua. Whipping open my Pokédex, I scan the Pokémon.

"Poochyena, the 'bite' Pokémon. Poochyena is a dark type. Poochyena is an omnivore - it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokémon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out. Poochyena is native to Hoenn." The Pokédex chirps. I put the Pokédex back in my pocket.

Whilst I am getting my Skorupi out, someone shouts at me.

"Hey, you! Yeah you!" A boy says, shouting at me. I turn around to look into his eyes. He lets out a sinister chuckle. "Now that our eyes have locked on, we _must _battle! Bring it on!" He shouts, throwing his Pokéball at the dirt path infront of me. A green, lizard like Pokémon, which I identify as Treecko, jumps out, grinning at me. I send out Skorupi, and the battle begins!

"Treecko, pound that inferior Pokémon!" He shouts. Treecko jumps up, and twirls around.

"Dodge that, Skorupi!" I yell. The Treecko slams down his tail where Skorupi was, but Skorupi had ran behind the attacking Treecko. "Now poison sting it!" I say cheerily. Skorupi spurts a poison stinger from his tale, which hits the Treecko in the back. Smiling, I realise Poison is super effective against Grass. I obviously did research in the upcoming days of my trainerhood!

The Treecko winces in pain, and it becomes clear that Skorupi has poisoned Treecko. Treecko lets out a hiss, and falls over. I won!

"Haha.. You're good! What's your name?" The boy asks.

"Oh, I'm Felix. What is your name?" I say, smiling.

"I'm Bart! I just chose my starter Pokémon, but I am ashamed that I lost.." He says, looking at his feet in dissapointment. "Well, I'm going to keep training! Perhaps we'll meet again!" He says, dashing off to Oldale Town. I chuckle, and then look at Skorupi, who seems to be walking around with an air of superiority.

"Well done, Skorupi! That was amazing!" I smile, patting his head. He nuzzles me leg, and I pick him up. I give him a quick cuddle, before returning him back to his Pokéball.

And after all that work, I am finally at the end of Route 101, and at the gleaming gates of Oldale Town.


	4. Chapter 4

OLDALE TOWN - HOENN | 2053

I walk into Oldale town, through the gates, and am confronted with a large, main road. Lots of colourful cars travel along them, and many citizens walks on the pavement. I walk down the main road, looking for a place to stay. I come across a main square, with a small flowerbed surrounded by many other flowerbeds. Reading the sign, it says "Where things start out scarce".

Well, this bustling town is no longer scarce, that's for sure.

Crossing the road, I walk into a small cafe, situated on the egde of the main road. A large sign, coloured in a pale purple, hangs above the entrance. On the sign, it says "Mienshaos Meals", with a small, cartoon sketch of a Mienshao eating some Pokéblocks.

As I stroll into the Café, a strong stench of Pokéblocks slaps my nose. I'll have to get ued to that smell, as I will be smelling it a lot more now! The walls are painted in a pale pink and purple, and the carpet is a shade of white, which is easy on the eyes. Many tables sit around the edges, and many customers sit there with their Pokémon.

I walk leisurely to the counter.

"Hi, I'd like to order some Pokéblocks." I smile at the cashier. She beckons for my Pokéball. Handing them to her, I begin to grow nervous as to what she plans to do with it. She places it in a machine, and the machine begins to scan the Pokéballs. A screen by the counter comes to life, and it reads the amount of nutrition that my Skorupi and Zigzagoon need. She then taps some numbers on the till, and passes the Pokéballs back to me.

"That will be.. 10 Pokédollars." She says, monotonely. I pass her some notes, and take the food. I sit down in the corner seat, and let out Skorupi and Zigzagoon. They begin to munch on their Pokéblocks. They don't seem to enjoy it much, but it does seem healthy.

I take some time to write in my journal about my journey so far, and about all the people I have met. There aren't many people, though, and I don't even know the name of that other girl from Route 101.

I spot a suspicous woman, dressed in a black leather jacket, a black short skirt and some black tights. She is dressed all in black, but her eyes are an emerald green. She is eyeing a small, pink Pokémon that is eating some food on the table next to her. The Pokémons trainer seems to be stroking it. However, the suspicous girl, who I nickname 'Emerald', snatches the Pokémon, and darts out the shop!

"Skitty!" the old trainer calls out. He struggles to stand up. I have to help him!

"Don't worry, I'll help get your Pokémon back!" I say encouragingly. I return Skorupi and Zigzagoon, and rush out of the shop. I look around the busy street, and see a woman get pushed over up the street. That's my best bet at where Emerald has run off to.

I push through the crowds, Pokéballs in hand, and race after the thug. I skid around the corner, and realise that the thug is running up a fire escape of the nearby building! The Skitty is squirming relentlessly, and manages to break free from the thugs iron grip. But the Skitty slips, and falls off the fire escape!

A blur of pink falls down 2 stories, and bounces on the canopy below. Screaming can be heard from across the street, as they spot the Skitty falling. I race to catch the Skitty, but...

A tall man with light blue hair gets there before me, and catches the Pokémon in distress. The citizens all begin clapping for the man. I sigh in dissapointment, and the tall blue haired man notices this. He pats me on the back. He passes the Skitty to me, and I hold it in my arms.

"You did well, today." The man says. I look at him confusingly. He towers above me.

"Mr. Stone! Mr. Stone! Over here please!" A man with a camera shouts. The tall man smiles. Whilst I smile, it doesnt look very convincing. "I can see it now! Hoenn Champion rescues Skitty whilst 10 year old watches!" He says.

Steven stares angrily at the camera man.

"No. This boy was going to save this Skitty aswell, but I just got there first. Does it really matter, anyway?" Steven growls, slightly. I take a longer look at him. It is incredibly obvious that his hair was a lot brighter in his middle ages, but it is now a much lighter shade, verging on white.

"Say, whats your name?" He asks me, kindly. Looking into his eyes, I can tell that he is someone I can trust with my life.

"Felix Amber.." I say, looking worridly at him. Steven lets out a short gasp.

"You're Carlo's son?" He asks me. I nod.

It then clicks in my brain. If Steven Stone is the champion, then he must know my Dad! My Dad also mentioned making some exceptions with the champion of Hoenn, so Steven must of been able to give me my Skorupi!

As Steven begins to speak, someone screams up ahead.


End file.
